The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis, botanically of hybrid origin and classified in the Patens Group, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Zostiwa’. ‘Zostiwa’ is grown as an herbaceous climber for landscape use and for use as a flowering potplant for the terrace.
‘Zostiwa’ was selected as unique amongst a group of seedlings that the inventor grew for evaluation in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored flowers that could be grown for different purposes in the garden. ‘Zostiwa’ was selected by the inventor in summer of 2002 and derived from seeds collected in 1999 and sown in 2000 from open pollinated Clematis ‘Piilu’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2002. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.